


Water

by octopus_fool



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: hobbit_kink, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: They told him not to go into the water.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

They told him not to go into the water. 

  


It was ridiculous, really. He loved the way it played over his skin, cheered him up with its gurgling and splashing. It was like a warm embrace or a refreshing drink. 

  


They told him to never, never let the water wash over his head.

  


He could amuse himself for hours looking at how the the world changed when he slowly submerged his head. The colors ran together and the trees changed their shapes into something strange and unnatural looking.

  


They didn’t want to join him.

  


Not since he had stopped heeding their advice. His games in the water were a bit lonely and he wished there was someone there with him, someone he could splash, dunk and toss shells back and forth with. Instead he would watch in silence when they came to the water. They didn’t see him, nearly submerged as he was, but he could see them, hear their voices, twisted though they were. 

  


They didn’t come often.

  


They feared the water. They believed the tales that it was dangerous, that they shouldn’t go in. So instead he watched the stars wheel above the trees. He watched the sunrise turn the world golden and the sunset fade into black. He watched the sky turn blue as the sun rose and the trees turned green, then orange, then bare. 

  


He watched. His loneliness grew old with him.

  


Their voices were young and filled with life. He couldn’t remember when he had last felt another’s skin on his. He reached out an arm, perhaps a little less gentle than he had meant to. He just wanted to share the pleasures of the water with someone.

  


A Took. 

  


He could taste the Great Smials on his skin, the food, the laughter. The long evenings spent in front of the fire, sharing tales. The caring, the fun, the daring and rebellion. 

  


He had been a Took too, once. 

  


Long ago, before he came to this place. Before he tripped, and all the warnings of the elders washed over him like the water over his head. Before this hollow between the mountains became a home he could not leave. 

  


Water over their heads.

  


He could feel the skin expand under his grip. Rubbery, large, no longer the shrunken version that walked the green grass, wandered over sunlit hills and through shaded forests.

  


A companion.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on an old hobbit kinkmeme prompt.


End file.
